


All my life

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A commission for my girlfriend, Alpha Stanford, Homophobia, M/M, Omega Phobia, Omega Stanley, TW: Violence just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley learnt the hard way that not everyone was created equal, and when he found out he was one of them his heart broke, but when he found his forever love, his heart sung...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All my life

It had been many years ago that Stanley was first taught that not everyone was created equally- despite being a young child he learnt that some were born luckier than others- and it was on that day that he began to question not how he saw himself, but how others saw him.  
After all, Filbrick had made it all too clear that he would rather have a no son than a defective one...

 

The sun had been beating down hard that cloudless afternoon, the beach was littered with tourists and shade was scarce- while Ma and Filbrick sat under their man made shade their two young sons were content to skirt across the hot sand, both eager to get into the water- their joyful yelps and shouts bringing a smile to their mother’s lips before she brought out her flask of wine and her murder mystery. The beach echoed with calls from the gulls, the waves slapping hard upon the sand- no matter how hot it got the twins’ were always treated with a beach trip on the weekends- a treat they held dearly as they discovered new and exciting ‘treasure’ with each visit. With hands held the two twins’ bolted past a few sand castles, the water so close yet so far as their feet began to burn with each step; laughing and tugging his twin forward Stanley jumped into the blessed wet sand, an over dramatic sigh escaping him as the burn began to fade.

“You want to look for a pirate ship?” Stanford asked cheerfully, adjusting his glasses before splashing about the water, moving further into the tide, his eyes bright behind his thick framed eye wear. “Stanny come on, what are you staring at?”

“What if we lived here?” Stanley finally chirped, his gaze directed towards the underside of the docks- his arm stretched out as he pointed out to where he was looking. Seeing the confused look on his twins’ face Stanley couldn’t help but laugh, holding his belly as if he had told the world’s best joke. “Come on, let me show you.”

Stanford’s chocolate hued eyes widened in panic, unable to say no to his twin yet still fearing of their parent’s wrath. Being tugged along he pointed out once again- as he always did whenever Stanley had a ‘bright idea’ that “Ma and pops say we gotta stay in sight!”

“Oh come on Stanfy, they won’t even notice we’re gone.” Stanley shot back, the waves slowing his steps as he side stepped over a crab, “Besides, don’t you want to see what’s under there? What if we find treasure? Ma would bake us a cake!” 

“I guess you’re right, Stanny.” Stanford murmured, perking up at the aspect of having a cake in their honor, “With chocolate and Strawberries?”

“Of course! Now come on before high tide!” Their laughs echoed as they headed under the docks- the water barely to their ankles- without a second thought the two of them began to explore, always within arm’s length, and always walking hand in hand. With jokes being shared and the water slowly rising the two of them swam in the deep puddles of water, their eyes sliding closed as they listened to the gulls and the laughter of children and family up on the pier. 

“Will we always be together Stanny?” Stanford asked as the rising water lapped at their knees, his eyes still closed, his hand still holding his twins’ tightly. 

“Forever.” Stanley promised, his smile wide and his words playful. “Forever and ever.” 

With the sun inching lower and lower towards the horizon the twins’ slowly got up, the water having risen up to the waists as they ran back to where their parents were waiting- their mothers’ eyes narrowed in displeasure but her lips slowly twitched into a smile as she reached out to ruffle her sons’ hair. It was then that Stanley heard his father utter the words;

“Filthy Omega’s.”

Blinking in confusion Stanley glanced towards the man that their father had been staring at when he uttered the words- his mouth set in a deep frown as he remarked quietly in a disgusted tone about Omega’s and the need to keep them on leashes. However Stanley was confused as he watched the seemingly normal looking man- there was nothing different about him that Stanley could tell other than his smaller stature and the way he held tightly to his partners’ arm. 

“If one of sons were one of them I’d kill ‘em.”

In confusion Stanley tugged on his Ma’s sun dress and questioned her softly about what he had heard- but with a shake of her head and a finger to her red painted lips she shushed him, leading her children away from the beach as her husband packed up the rest of the beach gear…

 

The words of his father was stuck in Stanley’s mind that night long ago, yet, like most children he awoke to a new day without a care in the world- his mind far gone from the subject; however it was brought up once again just after Stanley’s and Stanford’s twelfth birthday, and on that day Stanley was made well aware of his Pa’s deep hatred for those who were deemed inferior…

 

The night after the twins’ birthday was one that brought a shiver down Stanley’s spine- Stanley always knew his father to be a bit of a rough man- more times than Stanley could remember he saw his Ma with a bruise on her arm or her cheek- yet he never saw him actually hit anyone- until then. Walking along the side walk Stanley jumped over the cracks, holding plastic bags that swung by his legs as he did so, without a care in the world Stanley chatted to his Pa’s back, knowing the man would not answer. That did however not deter him from prattling on about the different children at school and his hope for a new bike that coming Christmas. Stanley never saw his Pa stop, the bump causing him to fall backward onto his rump as he gazed up at him in question- however he did feel the hostility coming of his Pa in waves- the air around them becoming cooler as the man cleared his throat. 

“Stanley, go home some other way.” Was the barked response- his Pa not turning to look to see if he was okay. “Didn’t realize we were so close to those cock sucking freaks.”

“To who?” Stanley quickly rolled to his feet, heading over to his Pa’s side- attempting to look around him to see what had made his Pa so angry- that was until Stanley was smacked away by the back side of his hand, the ring on his Pa’s finger breaking the skin of Stanley’s cheek. 

“Pops? What’s going on?” Stanley whimpered as he held his bleeding cheeks, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. “Pops your scaring me…”

“Filthy Omega’s, thought you had a bed time? Or did your breeders tell you to take a hike?” Filbrick called out to the two men who stood at the street corner up ahead, their heads lent close together as they whispered, only looking up at the words that were spoken with such anger and animosity. 

“Is there a problem here?” The blonde man asked, his eyes narrowing as he held up his hand to his partner, stalking over to where Filbrick stood, never once seeing Stanley   
hiding behind the mail box that he crawled behind and used for cover.

With closed eyes Stanley kept still as he heard the voice of the man and his Pa, both turning to shouts as they both tried to raise their own points until the sound of flesh on flesh made Stanley’s eyes widen- the voices suddenly silent. A quiet groan was finally heard after a pregnant pause, and with heart in his throat Stanley finally glanced out from his hiding spot, just in time to see his father wipe the blood from his knuckles while his booted foot stomped down on the blonde man’s nose. This time when Filbrick shouted for Stanley to go home he did.

Stanley ran.

Stanley didn’t stop running until he made it home, the bags he carried dumped in front of the door, forgotten as Stanley went in search of his Ma, tears streaming down his face as he finally felt the full pain of his throbbing cheek.

“Ma? Ma where are you?” Stanley cried out, nearly running into her as her bedroom door opened suddenly, her hands out stretched as she steadied her son.

“Stanley what did I tell you about running in the house?” She softly chastised, glancing at his still bleeding cheek. “Oh baby, what happened to you? Go into the bathroom, I’ll go grab my first aid kit.”

Sniffling softly Stanley headed towards the bathroom, his tears still falling as he flicked on the light and went to sit on the side of the tub, his feet barely touching the ground as his legs swung back and forth. Listening closely Stanley could hear the clicking of his Ma’s heels on the hard wood floor, her gentle hum a slight comfort, just barely audible over the hum of the bathroom’s light. Stanley only looked up from the ground when he saw her shadow on the white tiles, her dark haired down around her shoulders rather than in her usual pony tail- with a soft smile she moved over to her son, kneeling on the bathmat before him as she opened the first aid kit and began to take out the peroxide and cotton swab.

“My little man, what happened to you?” She whispered softly, dabbing at the cut with loving care, her forehead wrinkling with concern, “Where’s your father?”

“He- he’s still out- ow! Ma that hurts!” Stanley whined, trying to squirm away from the cotton swab, the blood just barely stopping as a thick band-aid was placed over the wound, a kiss added on top as his Ma sat back and smiled sadly at him.

“Such a brave boy Stanley.” She cooed softly, her long nailed hand stroking his cheek before she got to her feet, her hand out stretched for her son to take. “I’m going outside, why don’t you come with me?”

“Ma- I’m twelve-”

“Humor you’re mother, won’t you Stanley? Go grab your brother; I’ll go get you two a snack.” Throwing out the used cotton ball and bandaid wrapper she turned off the light, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor and her airy humming starting once more as she headed to the down stairs kitchen.

Sighing softly Stanley went in search of his twin, finding the other in their bedroom- spread out on the bed with a book in hand- of course that didn’t surprise Stanley; sneaking up on his twin Stanley waited till Stanford was just about to roll over onto his back before jumping on him, their face hitting with a dull thud as the combined weight of the two of them so close to the edge caused them to fall into a pile of limbs.

“Stanny! What the heck?!” Stanford groaned as he rubbed his aching head, his eyes trying to narrow but ended up more of a squint as he tried to find his glasses, failing as he was still tucked under his younger twin. 

“Ma wants us to go outside with her.” Stanley laughed as he rubbed his own head, still on top of Stanford, his chin nuzzling his twins’ hair softly, a mischievous smile on his lips. “You know Stanfy, if I was an attacker you’d be dead.”

“Yeah right,” Stanford’s eyes rolled as he pushed Stanley off of him, getting up with the support of the bed frame, practically pulling Stanley up with no help. “So, Ma wants us outside?”

“She’s bringing snacks.” Stanley chirped, the smile still on his lips, reaching out he held Stanford’s hand in his, softly bumping their foreheads together. “Come on- I bet its ice cream!”

“What happened to your cheek Stanley?” Stanford asked, his eyes widening behind his glasses as they headed for the stair case, stepping in unison with his twin, his free hand reaching out to gently touch the bandaged cheek. “Did Pops-”

“It’s okay.” Stanley snapped softly, his eyes averting his twins’ gaze as they walked through the kitchen to meet their mother on the back porch. “I’m not…I’m not weak. I’m okay. I can handle this.”

Stanford nodded, frowning before heaving a soft sigh of defeat, gazing up at their mother as they met her on the porch- following her down the back steps and in the center of the yard where a large oak tree stood, a thick roped hammock hanging from its branches. Settling into the hammock Ma patted both her sides, helping her sons into the hammock, Stanley on her left with Stanford on her right. The hammock swung gently, Ma Pines’ fingers stroking through her sons’ thick curls as they rested their heads on her chest, and in a gentle voice she began to point out the different stars and constellations.

Stanley snuggled his cheek against his Ma’s chest, his arm resting on her slim belly as he held his twins’ hand, the gentle voice near lulling him to sleep; the treat he was promised was not offered but Stanley didn’t care, he had what he wanted- to be close to his twin and Ma, and that was sweeter than any ice cream. 

“Ma?” Stanley asked quietly, his eyes flicking upwards to glance at her, “What’s an Omega?”

“They haven’t taught you in school yet?” Ma asked curiously, glancing to her other son as Stanford gazed at her intently, shaking his head. “Well, let’s start from the beginning. You see, there are three types of people in the world, Alpha’s, Beta’s and Omega’s. Alpha’s are-”

“Big and strong! They can do anything they want and no one can stop them! Just like Pops!” Stanley chirped in excitedly, rocking the hammock as he sat up, only to be ushered back down and to be quiet.

“Yes Stanley, Alpha’s are strong, and usually in a position of power- that’s why they are considered the top tier. As for beta’s, which I am, we are more level headed. More gentle but just as strong willed and able to be by ourselves without those wondering if we need to be taken care of, we’re considered middle tier. As for Omega’s-”

“They’re considered inferior…weaker…they’re sick and wrong…” Stanley spoke softly, his voice trembling as he clutched his Ma’s dress. “Ma- what if we turn out to be Omega’s?”

“Then I’ll love you just the same.” Ma cooed, stroking her sons’ cheeks lovingly. “But Stanley, being an Omega doesn’t mean any of that. They may be smaller, a bit shyer, and have some ‘moments of weakness’ but that doesn’t mean they are sick, they are just like anyone else, and what you Father says is wrong. He was just raised to think that way. So please baby, don’t listen to him.”

“Ma?” Stanford finally spoke up, his eyes wide with curiosity, “when do we know what we are? Do you know what we are?”

“Of course I don’t baby, but Momma’s are good guessers.” She chuckled softly. “You’ll find out on your sixteenth birthday, we’ll get you checked out by Dr. Swanson. Now, go   
get washed up and get ready for bed, it’s getting late and you have school tomorrow.”

“I don’t want to be an Omega…” Stanley murmured as he got out of the hammock, a sad look in his eyes, only mirrored by his Ma’s…

 

Stanley always knew that when Ma spoke to listen carefully, after all, she was a psychic almost always correct- just as she said those four years ago about the exam, when their sixteenth birthday came around both Stanley and Stanford found themselves sitting in the Doctor’s office- Stanford with a calm smile on his lips whilst Stanley tried not to vomit from his nerves. 

 

“Pines twins?” A nurse with long blonde hair and a purple and black scrub shirt walked into the waiting room with a clip board in hand, looking about the room she called out again. “Stanford? Stanley?” 

Seeing the twins look up her smile widened, “Please, come this way, Dr. Swanson will see you now.”

Without skipping a beat Stanford and Stanley got up from their seats, their fingers intertwining as they followed the nurse through the waiting room and down the corridor of doors, their hearts beating fast in both excitement and worry as they entered the opened door room at the end of the hall. Moving to sit on the exam table Stanley glanced to his twin for reassurance and began to lean on him as Stanford sat down next to him.

“It’ll be okay.” Stanford breathed, rubbing his twins’ arm gently, his natural protective side coming out- seeing Stanley looking so scared made his heart clench. “It’ll be okay, Stanny. I’m here.”

“I know…” Stanley grew silent as the door to the room opened, a shorter, older male doctor walking in the room- the scent of soap and bleach wafting into the air. Stanley’s breath hitched as the man took a seat before them, the man’s glasses flashing in the light of the room- pulling out a folding desk top from the wall the man began to jot down on the file he brought in. Turning on his stool he looked from twin to twin before explaining the testing the two of them would undergo, his tone serious despite his casual domineer. As he spoke of a blood sample Stanley shrugged- however Stanford flinched, having a slight phobia to needles- yet as the doctor spoke of a semen sample Stanley’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“Is-is that really necessary?” Stanley asked dumbfounded, glancing to Stanford who didn’t quite meet his eyes. “I mean, can’t we just give a urine sample?”

“I’m sorry Stanford-”

“I’m Stanley.” Stanley snapped.

“I’m sorry Stanley,” He corrected himself, “But this is the most accurate way to tell. Now, I know this will be a bit hard for the both of you, but there is a set of doors down the middle of the hall- you’ll find two bathrooms’, leave the semen samples on the tray and they’ll be collected by one of the nurses when you come back in for your blood samples.”

“And how long will the testing take?” Stanford asked, arching an eyebrow- unfazed by it all. “When will we have our answer?”

“Genetic testing takes approximately two hours; once we have the results a receptionist will be giving you a call. Is the phone number on file the correct one?” The man chuckled in amusement as the twins’ nodded and slowly got up, heading towards the door.

“See you when you’re done…” Stanley’s cheeks were crimson tinged as he entered the bathroom on the right, locking the door tightly before letting out a silent exhale, his eyes scrunching up tight. When the feeling of dread lessened he went over to the small cot built into the wall by the toilet- grabbing a specimen cup he slowly lowered his jeans and brief and sat on the edge of the cot, his breath wavering. The scent of bleach made Stanley’s nose twitch, the cold air of the room bit into Stanley’s skin, and as he tried to picture women from magazines he found his mind slowly drifting to Stanford- thinking of how Stanford must look in the bathroom next door- jerking himself slowly into orgasm with his six fingers… In embarrassment Stanley found himself becoming aroused by the thought and slowly began to stroke himself, wondering how it felt have Stanford’s hands on him, cupping his balls tenderly and maybe even using his tongue on his tip… Stanley’s hips bucked, his teeth biting hard on his bottom lip as he forced himself to be silent- but god he couldn’t make the thoughts go away- with his thoughts on Stanford and the image of his fingers playing with his puckered hole he came, filling the cup more than half way much to his fear.

Carefully cleaning the sides of the cup and placing the cap on Stanley put the cup on the specimen tray, washing his hands and splashing his face with water before leaving the bathroom, almost running back to the room to find a nurse already in the middle of taking Stanford’s blood. Without looking at his twin Stanley held his hand and waited for his turn, fearing for the phone call they would be getting later that day…

 

Dinner was well over by the time the phone rung, with Stanley clearing the table of dishes and trash Stanford was the one to answer the ringing phone in the hall. Stanley could hear the joy in Stanford’s voice as he spoke to the receptionist, from the sounds’ of it Stanford was a strong, and blooming Alpha- however as Stanley began to rinse off the silverware Stanford called him out into the hall to hear his own results.

“Is this Stanley Pines?”

“T-This is him.” Stanley felt his heart beating faster as he gripped the telephone tightly, his knuckles going white; Stanley felt his twins’ hand on his shoulder, and his heart   
skipped a beat, however as he heard the answer of his status over the phone he was unable to do anything but hang up the phone without speaking, his eyes widening in terror. He got his answer.

He was an Omega.

“Stanley?” Stanford watched in fear as Stanley ran for the stairs, unable to call his twin back without alerting their parents- the slam of the bedroom door was heard and Stanford knew right then and there what results Stanley got. In that moment Stanford promised himself silently he would protect his twin, no matter what. 

 

The day that Stanley’s secret was out was one that brought bitter sweet memories, yet if he was honest he wouldn’t have changed a thing when it came to the results of what he had now.

 

The morning Stanley awoke from his slumber was a hot one, his face was dripping with sweat as he awoke and the bed sheets felt wet and sticky from both his and Stanford’s night sweating. Sliding out from the covers Stanley watched as his twin slept- he was so peaceful, his lips smiling and his breathing soft and even- Stanley didn’t have the heart to wake him. However Stanley did reach out and stroked his twin’s cheek, wiping at a bead of sweat before bringing his hand down his brothers blanket clad chest, careful to not wake the other; swallowing a mouth full of saliva and nerves Stanley’s hand stroked lower until he was at Stanford’s groin- without realizing it- without being aware of it Stanley stroked the morning bulge that was there through the blankets, unable to suppress a chuckle when Stanford sleepily moaned, unaware that Stanford was slowly waking up. Becoming braver Stanley stroked a bit harder, fully aware that he himself was blushing and hardening, however he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Stanford’s hand slip under his pajama bottoms, his cheeks turning pink.

“S-Stanford!” Stanley was unable to comprehend what was happening, his heart beating too fast and the blood roaring in his ears. “Stanford, I didn’t mean- I’m so sorry!”

“Shh, Ma and Pops will here.” Stanford whispered, stroking Stanley softly as he sat up, his eyes still weary with sleep but still focused none the less. “I know you want me because I’m an alpha, my pheromones are attracting you. I won’t do any more than this unless you tell me what you’re thinking; I need to know this is more than chemicals.”

“St-Stanfy…”

“Tell me Stanley.” Stanford voice was curt. “I won’t judge.”

Stanley swallowed thickly before moving closer, his hand still stroking Stanford’s cock through the blankets as he spoke, “I- I’m sick…I think I’ve always been…god Stanfy, I’ve loved you for so long, for oh so long…I think I’ve been in love with you since we were born- you complete me, you make me feel safe, please…I can’t be without you.”

“Is this truly what you want?” Stanford asked, his lips nearly brushing against his twin’s, his eyes darkening with suppressed joy.

“Yes, god Stanfy, I love you…” Stanley whispered as tears dripped down his cheeks, his lips against his twins’, “Please, I love you, so-so much!”

Stanford couldn’t suppress his chuckles as he pressed his lips softly to his twin’s, his hand stroking Stanley’s cock lazily in time with Stanley’s own, their eyes sliding shut. Shivering in pleasure Stanley tenderly kissed his twin’s lips, gently nipping on his bottom lip as he sucked on it between his own, gasping as Stanford did the same to his upper lip- like there love their kisses were sweet, both unwilling to break it off until the other pulled back, only to press lips once again after taking a breath. Arching his back so that his chest pressed against his twins’ Stanley moaned, parting his lips just enough for Stanford to slip his tongue into his mouth, exploring his twin’s wet cavern as he mapped out and tasted him; Stanley’s hand jerked on Stanford’s cock faster, his own being fisted as his hips bucked forward in pleasure- unable to help but melt under his twins’ touch.

“I love you Stanley, we don’t have to do anything more than this.” Stanford promised, his lips brushing Stanley’s as he kissed his cheeks and the tip of his nose, slipping his lips down until he reached Stanley’s jaw, nipping the tender flesh gently. Stanford’s teeth dragged down farther on Stanley’s neck, the natural scent of Stanley’s musk making him moan, his tongue tasting the sweet saltiness of Stanley’s skin. Stanford’s mouth watered as he felt a small bulge beginning to bulge on Stanley’s neck- he knew about these, they were mate glands, glands that only formed when one had found their one and only mate- however Stanford refused to break the gland until Stanley told him that that was what he wanted.

“Stanley, if I do this- there’s no going back.” Stanford whispered, his hips jerking as Stanley continued to stroke him. “Tell me now, please, I need to know.”

“I love you.” Stanley moaned, already close to climaxing, his body trembling as he felt his twin’s teeth bite down on his skin, the sensation of pain and pleasure too much for him as he screamed silently in climax, his eyes closing tightly.

Biting down on the skin Stanford felt a surge of warmth run through him, his cock twitching as he came hard, his tongue cleansing Stanley’s neck of the bitter sweet fluid that dripped from the broken gland till he was cleansed; panting and smiling Stanley pressed his forehead to his twins’ and chuckled, bursting into full on laughter as he pushed him backwards and laid on top of him, uncaring of the mess they were laying in.

“You were always mine Stanley, my beautiful star.” Stanford teased, gently wrapping his arms around Stanley, chuckling happily. “You look happier than I’ve seen you in a long time.”

“Not every day you get your gland broken.” Stanley mused, “Some Omega’s go their whole lives without finding their mate. But Stanford, I found you!”

“I have you, now, let’s get cleaned up, I hear Ma and Pops down stairs.”

Without a care in the world- as if suddenly everything was bright and sunny Stanley got up from the bed and tugged his brother over to the dresser, grabbing a handful of clothes, making their way to the bathroom to shower, the smiles large on their lips…

“Well don’t my star’s look happy this morning.” Ma greeted as she flipped a pancake over on her skillet, her hair done up high in a ponytail, her make up done nicely. “Stanford you look like a smug cat, don’t tell me you’ve bitten a gland.”

Filbrick glanced up from the morning newspaper, his brows burrowing as he narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. “Some Beta from school?”

“Come off it Ma, I’m just happy it’s a nice day.” Stanford frowned as he rubbed the back of his neck, his heart beating fast as he watched Stanley walk to the refrigerator to grab the carton of Orange Juice, he was suddenly protective of his twin, his free hand forming a fist.

“And you, Stanley you’re practically glowing.” Ma mused happily, her eyes widening as she saw the mark on his neck. “Stanley! My baby star, you’re mate gland’s been broken! My baby has found a mate! Who is she?”

The kitchen grew silent as Filbrick’s chair screeched on the hard wood floor, the sound of his fists on the table being heard. “What did you say?”

“I- Filbrick, please, we talked about this-” Ma went silence as Filbrick through his mug at the wall, the glass shattering.

“No filthy Omega will be my son- I knew I should have given you up for adoption when I had the chance.” Filbrick stepped closer to where Stanley stood in fear, his fists held tightly. “So what, you got an Alpha now? You whore yourself out till some faggot found you? You going to get knocked up now and drop out of school? That’s probably what you’re good for-“

“Now you shut your mouth!” Stanford shouted in rage, his vision going red as he stepped towards his father, “Stanley is not filthy! Stanley is smart and beautiful and-“

“You- You’re sick to, I should ring you’re neck!” Filbrick swung a fist at his eldest’s son’s head but before it could connect Stanley lunged forward, taking the fist to the face before throwing one of his own, gasping in pain.

“You- I’ll never let you hurt Stanford.” Stanley spat out, the blood pouring from his nose. “You’ll see! I’ll show you, I’ll show you how wrong you are!”

“Get out.” Filbrick seethed, his eyes practically bulging as he felt his wife’s arms wrap around him. “Get out. NOW!”

Unable to hold back the tears Stanley grabbed his twins’ hand and ran, ran through the hall and out the front door, running till his legs felt like they would give out, but he didn’t care, he had Stanford, he would keep him safe.

“I- I’m so sorry.” Stanley sobbed as they stopped running, his knees giving out as his blood stained more of his white T-shirt. “I’m so sorry!”

“Shh, Stanley,” Stanford breathed softly, wrapping his arms tightly around his sobbing twin, “It’s okay, I’ll keep you safe… I’ll keep you safe…”

Stanford kept his promise.


End file.
